Buenas noches, dulces sueños
by Luna de Acero
Summary: ¿Se puede tener todo el la vida? Por mucho dinero que se tenga, hay cosas que no tienen precio, será una dura lección que aprenderán Eren y Levi. A veces renunciar a tiempo es la mejor de las elecciones. A veces callar a tiempo, puede salvar una vida. AU/Final trágico/Sad/Angs/Ereri/Leve ErenxAnnie/Feels/Muerte


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Estoy preparando actualizaciones, pero tenía que sacarme esto del pecho, lo siento, historia sad, con final sad. Sepan perdonar los errores.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son del genial Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Todas, sad, angs, muerte, dolor, ya saben, están advertidos!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"El origen de todos los males es la codicia."**_

 _ **André Maurois**_

.

.

Tecleó en su máquina para mandar el último email del día. Se sacó los anteojos, un leve escozor en el entrecejo hizo que se refregara un poco. Soltó un suspiro y miró la hora. Once y media de la noche. Muy tarde. Se levantó y tuvo que acomodarse el pantalón, ya le estaba quedando flojo. Gruñó por eso, tanto trabajo lo estaba consumiendo. Pero bueno, había cuentas que pagar.

Salió de su oficina, para dirigirse al comedor. Ya estaba todo en penumbras. El servicio doméstico se había retirado hace horas y aunque en verdad hubiera preferido irse a dormir, sabiendo que nuevamente el insomnio lo atacaba, se dirigió al botiquín del baño para tomar una pastilla que lo ayudara.

El efecto no aparecía sino después de la primera hora. Se apostó en el balcón. Tenía una vista inmejorable de la ciudad. Vivía en un décimo piso, en uno de los edificios más lujosos de la capital. Tenía a su disposición 300 metros cuadrados, con un techo a 3 metros de altura. La residencia contaba con cuatro habitaciones, una amplia cocina, tres baños, uno de visitas, dos en suite y uno con jacuzzi, un salón con un balcón de veinte metros de largo, calefacción central, al igual que el aire acondicionado. Artefactos de la más alta tecnología abundaban por todas partes. De día contaba con tres personas que diariamente se encargaban de mantener todo impecable y reluciente.

Levi fumó un cigarrillo, una costumbre, solo uno por las noches, antes de que la pastilla lo noqueara del todo. Era en esos momentos donde se sentía la persona más sola del planeta. Tenía mucho dinero, aunque eso implicaba muchas responsabilidades. Estaba a cargo de la compra y venta de acciones en la bolsa, gracias a su elevado coeficiente intelectual y un descomunal instinto para los negocios, podía darse una vida llena de lujos, pero bastante vacía.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, el viento estaba algo helado y le despeinaba. Últimamente vivía ocupado, porque su constante depresión lo atosigaba, por lo que buscaba llenar casi todos los huecos de su tiempo con trabajo, lo que se diría un *workoholic.

El único familiar vivo era su madre, a la cual no venía desde hacía años. Esporádicamente lo llamaba para pedirle dinero, Levi prefería llenarle la cuenta que verla en persona, por lo cual accedía sin rechistar. No era tonto, sabía que la mayoría de las personas que le ofrecían una sonrisa tenían implicado un precio, su fe en la humanidad estaba bastante disminuida.

Y en estos momentos le atacaban esas tres palabras que lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños. Como un tatuaje hecho con hierro al rojo vivo sobre su piel, no dejaban de doler, de cortar, de hacer daño.

"Nadie podría amarte".

Su madre se lo había dicho varias veces, y tal vez él se las había creído un poco. Levi podía ser brillante en muchas cosas, un genio estadístico, una eminencia comercial, pero tenía un muro demasiado alto en cuanto a las emociones. Su semblante era exactamente el mismo tanto si estaba feliz, como si estaba triste. Le costaba empatizar, interpretar las emociones de las personas a su alrededor y responder a esos estímulos. Es como si hubiera nacido en un mundo equivocado, así se sentía.

Acudió a terapia, aún lo hacía. Pero nunca sentía que podía salir de ese pozo depresivo que lo drenaba a lo más oscuro. Comenzó a parpadear más lento, por lo que decidió entrar e irse a dormir finalmente.

—X—

Se refregó el cabello molesto. Tiró el celular a un costado y se recostó mirando al techo. Su última conquista había terminado muy mal. Ni modo, tendría que buscar a alguien pronto porque su cuenta bancaria estaba en las últimas.

Se levantó a buscar una cerveza, estaba cansado, había ejercitado las últimas dos horas. No podía descuidar su aspecto. Suspiro y buscó ese contacto en el aparato. Mirella. Una vieja rica que siempre aceptaba sus propuestas y lo llenaba de regalos, realmente era el último recurso, porque de verdad que ya le costaba tirarse a la mujer, más que nada porque la señora tenía un persistente fetiche con meterle cosas en el trasero. Pero ni modo, era eso o volver a la indigencia.

Se decidió y le escribió, a los pocos minutos recibió su respuesta. Mientras bebía y buscaba que había de interesante en la televisión, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Jean. Atendió enseguida.

—Hey, ¿qué cuentas, bro? —dijo el joven agitado—. Tengo un buen dato.

—Suelta.

—Mañana hay una cena en el Black Mirage. Ya sabes, "ese tipo de celebración", puedo llevar tres, ¿quieres anotarte?

—Por supuesto.

—No te olvides la comisión, titán. La última vez te hiciste el tonto, si lo haces de nuevo no te vuelvo a convocar.

—Sí, sí, no lo haré, pero sólo si pesco algo. Tus convocatorias están bastante flojas últimamente.

—No es mi culpa que hayas "perdido el toque". Ya te estás poniendo grande, Eren. Deberías pensar en sentar cabeza, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

—No hay buenos prospectos, y no me digas "grande", que tú también tienes mi misma edad.

—Pero a diferencia tuya me estoy por casar.

—¡Hijo de tu puta madre!

—Ja, Ja, se, envídiame. Me caso en dos meses, pero como ves, sigo ayudando a los amigos.

—A cambio de comisiones.

—¿Prefieres hacerlo solo?

—No. Bueno, como sea, felicitaciones, cara de caballo.

—Gracias, perdedor. Ponte lindo, esta pesca es de las buenas, sé lo que te digo. Nos vemos en la avenida, te busco a las nueve, sé puntual.

—Ok. Adiós.

Suspiró, fue al baño y dispuso todo para afeitarse, depilarse y ponerse a tono. Mañana tendría que brillar. Se miró al espejo, era hermoso por donde se lo mirara.

—Mañana vamos a conseguir una nueva benefactora, bombón —se habló con seguridad.

A la hora convenida estuvo esperando a Jean. Con un traje impecable de alta costura, de color negro y camisa blanca. Podría haberse arriesgado, pero mejor era ir a lo seguro.

El Ferrari rojo hizo gala de aparición. Jean venía con Marco, Reiner y Flock. Todos ataviados para la ocasión. Subió, se saludaron y conversaron afablemente hasta llegar al imponente edificio. Subieron por el ascensor, luego de mostrar las invitaciones en la recepción, hasta el piso cuarenta, directo al salón Rouge, donde se celebraba una reunión de alta alcurnia.

Todos eran muchachos atractivos, que se dedicaban a "pescar" gente de dinero, viviendo a sus costas a cambio de cálida compañía, y a veces sexo. Jugaban en las grandes ligas, todos sabían que tenían el encanto para hacerlo.

El salón era enorme, había al menos unos cuatrocientos invitados. El olor a dinero se respiraba en el ambiente. Desde la ropa, los modales, los costosos accesorios. Todo.

A poco de llegar, bajaron las luces para dar inicio a un discurso. Al parecer era una cena homenaje para determinadas empresas que querían agasajar a sus socios más acaudalados. Uno de los anfitriones dio un breve discurso, y luego vendría una seguidilla de presentaciones de los representantes de dichas empresas.

Los jóvenes se dividieron y cada cual se fue a buscar lo suyo. Eren se apostó en una de las barras y se pidió un trago mientras con curiosidad observaba a un hombre que estaba sentado y solo en la punta contraria. Estaba serio, no parecía interesado en los discursos, solo bebía aburridamente un costoso whisky. Es como si estuviera ajeno a todo lo que sucedía alrededor. Eren lo observó algunos minutos. Su piel era bastante blanca, por sus rasgos parecía tener ascendencia japonesa, o algo similar, aunque tenía rasgos occidentales también. No tenía movimientos amanerados, pero casi que podía arriesgarse a decir que era gay, por su pulcritud, porque acababa de rechazar la invitación de una mujer, y esa atmósfera de "intocable". Con un ojo experto, casi pudo escanearlo por completo. Su celular, sus gemelos de oro y brillantes, su atuendo exclusivo, su trato, sin duda debía estar nadando en billetes. Suspiró aburrido y aplaudió al notar que las presentaciones se terminaban.

Luego de unas dos horas, buscó a Jean, hasta entonces tenía dos contactos nuevos en el celular que le podrían servir en el futuro. Pero nada en concreto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo marcha?

—Aún nada, tendré que esperar un rato más cuando ya empiecen a marcharse. Por cierto, ¿qué onda con ese tipo de la barra? Desde que llegué no se ha movido de allí, parece tener pegado el culo a la silla.

—¿No sabes quién es?

—¿Te lo preguntaría si supiera? —adujo y se aventó un trago de su copa de champagne.

—Es Levi Ackerman.

—¿Ackerman? ¿El que menciona Times en su lista *Forbes en el puesto 48?

—Para esas cosas si te funciona el cerebro, ¿eh? Sí, el mismo, Hanji me contó que es un *freaky. Cero vida social, cero amigos, aburrido, torpe con las relaciones y nunca se le ha conocido pareja.

Jean notó la mirada predadora de Eren hacia el hombre.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Realmente lo estás considerando?

—¿Por qué no?

—Bastardo, con tal de ver dinero, ¿eres capaz de acostarte con un hombre?

—Con un poco de determinación y concentración, cualquier agujero es bueno.

—A menos que te la quiera meter él, ¿qué harás entonces?

—Mirella ya me ha metido más consoladores de los que puedas encontrar en un sex shop, así que creo que puedo aguantarlo. No creo que la tenga tan grande tampoco, y si es así, con vaselina y paciencia todo se arregla.

—Estás loco, bastardo. El tipo da escalofríos, yo me lo crucé un par de veces. Es muy elocuente para hablar de negocios, pero como ser humano… parece un robot. Ten cuidado, Eren, sé que eres suicida por naturaleza, pero no sé, ¿qué tal si es un psicópata asesino? Tiene toda la pinta. Que te folle no es lo peor que te puede pasar, créeme.

—Bueno, lo averiguaré, deséame suerte —dijo acomodándose el smoking para ir a su encuentro.

—Espera, hablo en serio —exclamó, deteniéndolo del brazo—. Este tipo es super raro, si quieres probar tu homosexualidad puedo presentarte algunos hombres que son más normales.

—Tranquilo, que me defiendo más que bien.

—Es demasiado, está fuera de tu alcance, ¿o acaso no ves que ha rechazo a las más hermosas?

—Está bien, el "no" ya lo tengo de todas maneras, ¿qué puedo perder?

Le sonrió pagado de sí mismo, y se fue a encararlo. Jean se quedó en su lugar mirándolo preocupado. Esto no le daba buena espina.

Eren caminó de una manera casual, hasta que finalmente se sentó a su lado. Pero el hombre no le prestó la más mínima atención. Pidió un *Ruby Red, y mientras esperaba, con una espléndida sonrisa que podía derretir icebergs, decidió entablar conversación.

—¿Bastante aburrido, no? —le soltó suavemente, y al fin pudo verlo a los ojos.

Vaya, el hombre tenía unos afilados ojos color verde oliva con algo de gris, exóticos, bonitos, con unas tupidas pestañas, pero unas finas y rectas cejas. Su piel parecía hecha de arroz blanco, suave, perfecta. Lo escudriñó algunos segundos y luego con una voz muy grave y ronca le respondió.

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar —prosiguió amablemente.

—Sí, claro.

—No te he visto antes por aquí, ¿o sí?

—No salgo mucho —respondió escuetamente, mientras se removía inquieto, parecía algo nervioso.

—Eren, Eren Jeager, mucho gusto —se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Levi la miró unos segundos y aceptó el saludo.

—Levi Ackerman.

—¿Ackerman? —Eren hizo una mueca como si pensara—. Me resulta familiar.

—De la bolsa de valores, soy *CEO de Olympias Credens, y accionista de otras tantas.

—¡Oh, genial! Mi nueva actualización de software la hice con ustedes.

—¿Y qué opinas de nuestros productos? —Levi pareció relajarse, y bebió otro trago de su nuevo whisky.

—Son excelentes, aunque si te soy honesto, hay una cosa que me ha estado molestando, y es que luego de hacer la actualización, la máquina se me ha tildado cuando intento descargar mi música. Luego de entrar a la página pude ver que algunos usuarios se quejaron de ello.

—Oh, ¿la versión que conseguiste es la XC?

—Exacto, XC10, para ser más preciso.

—Lo siento mucho, esa versión tuvo un defecto de fábrica. Estaba seguro que contactamos a todos los clientes para corregir la misma, ¿acaso no te llegó un correo electrónico?

—No, pero cambié hace poco mi servidor, probablemente me mandaron a la dirección antigua, no volví a usarla, tal vez por eso no me enteré.

—Bien, no permitiré que no te hagan la actualización correspondiente. Mira, haremos una cosa —Levi metió la mano en su blazer y sacó una cajita de plata tallada, fina y chata, de ella tomó una de sus tarjetas personales—. Toma, escríbeme un correo mañana, me encargaré personalmente de que te corrijan la versión y desde ya te pido disculpas.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Levi —Eren tomó la tarjeta y sonrió triunfalmente—. Sin dudas mañana te estaré escribiendo. Y oye… ¿puedes adelantarme un poco sobre el paquete especial para oficinas que van a lanzar este mes?

—Bueno, eso es información confidencial, lo siento.

—Está bien, entiendo, no quiero ponerte en aprietos.

El tiempo transcurrió, ambos estuvieron conversando animadamente el resto del evento. Levi estaba emocionado, hacía mucho que no tenía una charla tan entretenida y refrescante. Y además, que encantador era este joven, Eren.

El de ojos verdes estaba animado, Jean había exagerado, Levi no era anti-social, aunque se daba cuenta que era más fácil hablar de negocios que de su vida, ya que apenas intentaba indagar al respecto, el empresario se volvía en extremo reservado. Bueno, al menos ya tenía su número particular, con eso sería suficiente, ya era un inicio.

El evento terminó, se volvieron a saludar con un apretón de manos y ambos se retiraron.

Al otro día a primera hora, Eren le mandó un correo como habían acordado. Había sincronizado su despertador para no dormirse demás. Esa tarde se fue a encontrar con Mirella, y por la noche se sentó a leer una respuesta que Levi le había mandado hacía unas horas.

Le pedía la dirección de joven, un día y horario para mandar un programador a solucionar el problema de la actualización. Eren respondió, deshaciéndose en agradecimientos por su buena voluntad.

El jueves, estaba esperando que llegara un empleado de la empresa. Grande sería su sorpresa cuando llegaron dos, y además con un paquete enorme con una *Apple iMac último modelo. A Eren casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Una de esas máquinas no bajaba de los cinco mil dólares.

Los ingenieros se la instalaron, se quedaron un par de horas para enseñarle varias funciones, y no solo eso, le instalaron la versión (que aún no salía al mercado) del paquete de oficina. Además de una membresía premium en Spotify por tres meses, para que disfrutara de toda la música que Eren gustara. El joven estaba impresionado, muchísimo. No paraba de sonreír. De inmediato se sentó frente a la nueva adquisición, escribió un correo pensando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

 _"Levi:_

 _Wow, qué puedo decirte. Estoy en shock. De verdad agradezco muchísimo todo. Pero es demasiado. Llámame tonto si quieres, pero no puedo aceptar este regalo, ¡es demasiado!_

 _La actualización, sí, perfecto, ¿pero la nueva PC? Me siento completamente en deuda, por favor te lo pido, deja que te la devuelva. Puedo llevártela mañana, solo dame una dirección._

 _Hombre, has hecho que se me acelerara el corazón. Tú sí que no escatimas presupuesto, pero no es necesario conmigo. Aunque agradezco el gesto, me has pillado completamente desprevenido._

 _Quedo esperando que me respondas pronto, espero estés muy bien._

 _Con cariño, Eren."_

Eran las nueve de la noche, por lo que a los pocos minutos recibió su respuesta, tal como esperaba.

 _"Eren:_

 _De ninguna manera aceptaré una devolución. El problema que tuviste fue por un error de nuestros procesos, y era necesario resarcirte de manera inminente. Te pido por favor, que aceptes esto como una corrección, no como un regalo. Nada me gustaría más que esto mejorara tu experiencia como cliente para que nos sigas eligiendo en el futuro._

 _Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado._

 _Saludos._

 _Levi Ackerman."_

—Joder, que tipo frío. Bueno, aquí vamos.

Tomó su celular y lo llamó. Levi escuchó a su celular sonando y vio en la pantalla un número desconocido. Era bastante extraño y más a esa hora. Sin embargo decidió atender, no fuera que su madre hubiera cambiado el número o estuviera en aprietos.

—Hola.

—¿Levi?

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy yo, Eren —se escuchó la risa cantarina del joven del otro lado del auricular y Levi tuvo que sentarse un momento, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las piernas—. Acabo de leer tu correo.

—Oh.

—Escucha, ah, tenía que hablar contigo, en serio, mi lado responsable quiere devolverte la máquina, pero no te voy a mentir, ¡estoy muy feliz!

Levi sonrió muy suave, pero por dentro tenía un maremoto de sensaciones. Hacía mucho que nadie le hablaba de esa manera. Si lo pensaba bien, nunca le había pasado algo similar.

—Pues entonces conserva esa felicidad y no lo pienses tanto —respondió el hombre.

—Ah, realmente quisiera, no sé, quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera. Espero no sientas que es osado, pero… ¿podrías aceptar cenar conmigo como compensación? Eso me haría más feliz de lo que ya estoy.

Levi se quedó sin voz, algunos segundos, Eren se sonrió socarronamente, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

—No, no creo que sea necesario, te agradezco, pero no hace falta nada.

—¿Me vas a rechazar la invitación? Oh… —suspiró decepcionado.

—Eh, bueno, deja que me fije en mi agenda y vea algún horario disponible.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—Sí.

—¡Genial! —Eren no escatimó en hacerle notar lo alegre que estaba—. Bien, esperaré que me informes cuando para poder sacar una reservación. Estoy ansioso por verte, quiero agradecértelo apropiadamente.

—Oh… bien. Yo, apenas verifique… bueno, te aviso.

—De acuerdo, agenda mi número por favor. Nos vemos pronto, Levi. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

El hombre cortó la comunicación, agendó el número y no pudo dejar de ver el brillante nombre en la pantalla de su celular por varios minutos. ¿Una cena? Es más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Cenaron en el hotel Four Seasons. Algo digno del status del empresario, sin embargo se encargó de que la cuenta corriera por él, aunque Eren le suplicó que lo dejara pagar pues él lo había invitado. Pero el otro, educadamente, se negó.

La velada fue amena, relajada. A pesar de la aparente frialdad de Levi, Eren logró sacarle unas cuantas escuetas sonrisas. Notó que era en extremo tímido, pero tan normal como cualquiera. El joven se mostró seductor, pero respetando los límites y pronto notó que los ojos de Levi no se despegaban de él. Hicieron una extensa sobremesa. El muchacho era un eximio conversador y siempre lograba enredarlo en su cháchara. Levi nunca se había divertido tanto en una cena.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya casi no quedaban comensales, decidieron retirarse. Eren avisó que le pidieran un taxi, pero Levi le ofreció acercarlo en su auto, cosa que aceptó.

—Oh, estaba pasándola muy bien, es una lástima que tenga que terminar —soltó Eren ya cerca de su casa.

—Bueno, siempre podemos juntarnos otra vez y repetir la experiencia.

—Espero no te olvides de mí, porque yo no voy a olvidar toda esta magia —dijo y lo miró intensamente.

Levi carraspeó un poco, miró por la ventana y al fin tomando aire habló.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Te gustaría tomar un café en mi departamento antes de volver?

El empresario sentía que se iba a morir de lo rápido que le latía el corazón, nunca se había animado a tanto con otra persona, pero ya que Eren se mostraba tan dispuesto…

—¡Claro que sí!

Por un intercomunicador, le pidió a su chofer que modificara el rumbo y los llevara a su residencia. Eren estaba que saltaba en el costoso asiento de cuero negro, de lo feliz que estaba, ya podía sentir como los billetes le llenaban los bolsillos.

Casi se cae en sus cuartos traseros al ver todo el lujo en el que vivía Levi.

—¡Wow! Esto es increíble, que bonito lugar —exclamó extasiado.

Levi sonrió tibiamente y le hizo un recorrido de su hogar. Prepararon unos mocachinos y con las tazas en mano se dirigieron al balcón, en donde siguieron conversando animadamente. En un momento Eren se puso de pie y apreció la vista de la ciudad.

—Es en verdad hermoso —las luces escalaban y se colaban en sus expresivos ojos aguamarina.

Levi se paró a su lado y no pudo dejar de mirarlo, el joven era un hombre muy apuesto. Para ser honestos nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien de esa manera. Hubo muchísimas ocasiones donde enorme cantidad de gente buscó una oportunidad para ligar con él. Pero en verdad nunca les dio oportunidad, porque nunca había encontrado alguien que le removiera sus sentimientos, pero ahora…

Eren se giró y chocó con la mirada de Levi, quien agachó la cabeza algo apenado de que lo hubiera descubierto observándolo. Ni lerdo, ni perezoso, lo tomó de la barbilla, acercándose con seguridad y lo besó con suavidad. Levi retrocedió unos pasos, con cierto rubor en su pálida tez.

—Oh, lo siento, yo pensé… Disculpa, creo que malinterpreté las cosas —habló el joven con suavidad y mostrándose compungido—. Es que, no pude resistirme. Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo.

—No, no, es-está bien. E-es qu-que —tapó su boca, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Levi tenía un problema que lo había aquejado desde niño. Su tartamudez. Con mucho tratamiento y especialistas, había logrado mejorar casi un 100%, pero lo cierto es que en ciertas ocasiones, cuando la presión era demasiada o los nervios lo atacaban, resurgía su problema. Este era un claro ejemplo, y quería morirse allí mismo.

Cuando pequeño, sus compañeros se burlaban cruelmente, incluso su madre se le reía, y más que el problema, fue duro superar todos los ataques de los que era blanco. Eren notó su turbación, y decidió que tenía que ser él quien hiciera las cosas, por lo que caminó hacia Levi, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo con mayor ímpetu. Levi jadeó entre sus labios, pero eventualmente se dejó llevar. Se aferró a la chaqueta de Eren y en puntas de pie recibió los primeros besos de toda su vida.

Se despidieron en la puerta con miradas cómplices, Eren fue llevado a su departamento por el chofer de Levi. Estaba casi amaneciendo para entonces. Al otro día, sin poder ocultar su ansiedad, le escribió a Jean y le contó las novedades.

J — ¿En serio, bastardo? No te lo puedo creer. ¿Así que no era un psicópata asesino?

E — Claro que no. Es muy tímido, creo que es virgen, mejor para mí. Lo tendré comiendo de mi mano en un dos por tres, ya verás.

J — Al final eres un puto con todas las letras.

E — Este es el pez gordo, caballo. Vale la pena comerse una verga de vez en cuando si los beneficios son infinitos.

J — Como sea, ten cuidado, ¡y no te olvides de la comisión!

E — La tendrás, ya verás. No voy a dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo.

El tiempo comenzó a correr. Los almuerzos, cenas, salidas, comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes. Así pasaron los primeros dos meses.

Si bien Eren estaba contento de que su relación avanzara, necesita con urgencia una inyección de billetes en su cuenta bancaria. Levi lo llenaba de regalos de los más costosos, pero debía cambiar su estrategia de alguna manera.

—Me robaron —dijo con semblante triste—. Entraron a mi departamento y se llevaron todos mis ahorros.

—¡Joder! ¿Llamaste a la policía? —inquirió Levi preocupado.

—Sí, hice la denuncia, pero ya ves, nada se puede hacer. Y ahora se me vende el contrato del alquiler —el joven se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, si tú quieres, bueno, puedes mudarte conmigo —Eren lo miró sorprendido—. De verdad, ya sabes que tengo espacio de sobra. Y por el dinero no te preocupes, yo te daré todo lo que necesites.

—No lo sé, me siento muy mal, es como si me aprovechara de ti.

—Eren, no pienses eso, por favor —Levi tomó su mano y lo miró preocupado—. No me siento bien si estás allá, en ese barrio peligroso. Acepta. Yo casi no estoy en todo el día, estarás a gusto.

Eren pareció pensarlo un momento y luego lo miró para sonreírle ampliamente, a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo, Levi. Gracias por tanto.

Lo besó efusivamente y el hombre solo agachó su cabeza algo cohibido. Aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto de su actual pareja.

—Levi, traje estas operaciones para que las revisemos —Indicó Hanji—. ¿Levi?

—Oh, sí, las revisemos —respondió dejando de lado su celular.

—¿Estás bien? Digo, últimamente se te ve algo distraído, ¿algo ha sucedido?

—Bueno… Sí, estoy en una relación —le reveló con su inexpresión habitual.

—¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

—No quería decir nada hasta que no fuera algo serio.

—Entonces cuenta, vamos —la mujer se acercó sonriéndole.

Hanji era lo más parecido a una amiga que Levi tenía. Tan trabajadora y exigente como él, se llevaban a las mil maravillas, no por nada era su vicepresidenta. El hombre tomó su celular y le mostró una foto de ellos dos.

—Se llama, Eren, es estudiante universitario. Bueno, este año está en un receso. Es muy agradable, está sonriendo siempre.

—Wow, sí, es muy lindo, pero, creo que lo conozco.

—¿Lo conoces?

Hanji no estaba segura, pero hubiera jurado que lo había visto antes, y sí era la misma persona que ella decía, no iban a ser buenas noticias.

—¿Dónde trabaja?

—Es independiente, pero ahora está viviendo conmigo, así que le dije que no hace falta que trabaje.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Vive contigo dices? Levi, ¿hace cuánto lo conoces?

—Tres meses, ¿por qué?

—No es por desconfiar, ¿pero no te parece poco tiempo?

—Hanji, si quisiera robarme ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no crees? Además, él anoche me dijo…

Levi se quedó callado, y la mujer lo observó en silencio.

—Dijo que me ama.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tú? ¿Sientes lo mismo?

—Yo, quiero estar con él.

—Muy bien, entonces no tengo nada más para decir, excepto: felicidades. Pero, Levi, ¿por qué no lo haces investigar, eh? Sólo para estar completamente seguros.

—Sé que es raro que alguien pueda decir que me ama, ¿pero por eso merece ser investigado?

—No, Levi, no me refería a eso.

—Está bien, Hanji, confío en él.

La mujer suspiró, decidió que mejor se abocaban a sus tareas. Después de todo Levi era adulto, no necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a tomar decisiones, ¿o sí?

Eren esperaba a Levi en el departamento, a veces cenaban allí, a veces salían. Levi sentía que la vida tomaba otro color, no quería que nada cambiara. Le había hecho una extensión de su black card, con lo cual Eren podía comprar lo que quisiera. A su vez el joven estaba más que feliz con su situación actual. Un par de halagos, unas sonrisas, un te amo, y tenía al millonario a sus pies.

A pesar de que ya llevaban conviviendo más de un mes, aún no habían tenido relaciones. Apenas unos cuantos besos, pero a Levi no parecía molestarle ese detalle. De día se masturbaba fervientemente para bajar un poco su lívido. Lo tenía todo, pero estaba algo aburrido extrañaba la adrenalina de conquistar, de salir con mujeres, aunque precavidamente había rechazado algunas ofertas de antiguas relaciones que le habían vuelto a escribir.

En el departamento, cada cual tenía su dormitorio. Aunque sabía que Levi no tenía nada de extraño, más allá de ser un poco inexpresivo y abocarse arduamente a su trabajo, había un ritual nocturno que lo inquietaba un poco. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, Levi iba a su habitación, besaba su frente, como si de un crío se tratara y decía las siguientes palabras:

—Eren, buenas noches, dulces sueños.

Y luego se retiraba. Al principio le resultó algo gracioso, pero no se burló, ni dijo nada inapropiado. Al parecer si Levi no hacía eso no podía conciliar el sueño. Bueno, eso y la pastilla de clonazepam.

Eren le propuso que tuvieran una casa de fin de semana, para nadar, andar a caballo o hacer otras actividades juntos. A Levi le encantó la idea, y dejó que el muchacho la eligiera a su gusto. Mientas estuvieran juntos, cualquier lugar estaba bien.

El primer fin de semana que pasaron en la enorme cabaña, pero con todas las comodidades de la gran ciudad, fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos. Levi estaba algo tenso. Repitió el ritual y se giró para dormir.

—Levi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —habló al fin, Eren—. ¿Por qué todas las noches me saludas de esa manera?

—¿Uh? Bueno, cuando era un niño, mi madre nunca fue muy afectuosa conmigo, pero, al final del día solía besar mi frente y decirme esas palabras. Por muy malo que hubiera sido mi día, tenía algo de tranquilizante. En ese entonces no podía conciliar el sueño si ella no me saludaba. Procuraba que no se enojara conmigo, especialmente por las noches. Supongo que luego ya me quedó la costumbre.

—¿La costumbre?

—Es cierto, hace muchos años que vivo solo, creo que extrañaba ese saludo. ¿Te parece muy raro? Si te molesta, dejaré de hacerlo, es solo que en cierta manera, solo quería que sintieras lo mismo.

Eren sonrió auténticamente, se acercó suavemente y lo besó despacio. Levi se dejó besar, pronto lo abrazó y Eren comenzó a tirar de su ropa para seguir besando su candorosa piel. Levi tragó saliva, tembló sin poder evitarlo, cuando Eren se sacó la parte de arriba de su pijama y comenzó a desnudarlo.

—E-Eren, me-mejor dor-dormimos, ¿s-si?

—¿No me deseas?

Levi se incorporó un poco y lo miró sin entender, ¿desear? Había escuchado muchas veces sobre eso, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba cuando se trataba de personas.

Eren se acercó y lo arrinconó contra el respaldar de la cama, volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Levi ya no replicó más, se dejó guiar. A través de las caricias, los roces, la respiración que cobraba intensidad, recorrió un sendero que nunca había visto antes, que nunca imaginó que podía producirle tanto placer.

Eren estaba fascinado, nunca se había acostado con un hombre antes, pero más que eso, era poder ver las reacciones de Levi. Su rostro nunca se había mostrado tan expresivo hasta ese momento. Su blanca piel se enrojecía bajo sus toques, mordidas y ligeros aprietes. Fue cuidadoso, se tomó el tiempo necesario para prepararlo, para enseñarle, después de todo era un experto en ese ámbito. Se sorprendió de lo resistente y fuerte que era su pareja, considerando su delgadez y contextura.

Levi cedió por completo, dolorosamente al principio, pero luego que su cuerpo se acostumbró a Eren, conoció todas las virtudes del joven. Con un rostro sudoroso, ardiente, ruborizado, dejó que se adueñada por completo de él.

Poco a poco, Eren lo inició en el sexo. Aunque fue un poco egoísta, porque Levi aprendió a complacerlo de muchas maneras, confiando ciegamente en él. Los primeros meses tuvieron una intensa vida sexual. Su relación se fortaleció, y al poco tiempo Eren le propuso matrimonio. El empresario aceptó sin dudar.

—¿Así que te casas? —preguntó su madre apáticamente.

—Sí —contestó Levi sosteniendo con firmeza el celular, con un tono seguro, como diciéndole: Mira, lo he logrado.

—No me digas, déjame adivinar. Te conseguiste un bueno para nada, una lacra que te drena el dinero, que seguramente te dijo dos o tres zalamerías y te doblegó por completo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Te equivocas, él me ama.

Cortó luego de escuchar una sonora carcajada. Envidiosa. Mala. Ella podía decir lo que quisiera, no necesitaba de su aprobación. Ellos se amaban, esa era toda la verdad.

A pesar de que no estaba completamente de acuerdo, le hizo caso a Hanji con respecto al acuerdo pre nupcial. El mismo indicaba que en caso de divorcio Eren renunciaba voluntariamente a todos sus derechos sobre el patrimonio de ambos. Eren no dijo nada, firmó sin titubear. Levi se sintió realmente una basura por hacerle eso. Por eso, en secreto, luego se encargó de eliminar esos documentos.

La celebración fue escueta, pero hermosa. Con muy pocos invitados. La madre de Eren y un par de amigos, la madre de Levi y algunos conocidos, y eso fue todo.

Días antes de la boda, Eren se puso un poco melancólico. Le mostró a Levi una foto de su difunto padre, un famoso médico de la región. El hombre se veía joven en la misma. Estaba apoyado en un Chevrolet Coupé SS, de color celeste con gris.

—Solía llevarnos los fines de semana a todas partes en ese auto. Parte de mis mejores recuerdos se encuentran en ese vehículo. Cuando murió mamá lo tuvo que vender para poder pagar la deuda que quedaba de la hipoteca de la casa o nos quedaríamos en la calle. Ah, no tienes idea lo muchísimo que lloré cuando eso sucedió, fue como si me hubieran desgarrado el corazón. Era todo lo que me quedaba de él, cuando se lo llevaron… sentí que lo había perdido por completo. Y ahora, cómo me hubiera gustado que estuviera vivo para verme en este importante día.

Levi suspiró y lo abrazó, dejando un sentido beso en su frente. Su historia lo había dejado profundamente conmovido.

Luego de cuatro años de matrimonio, la rutina se había instalado en sus vidas. Eren se aburría a morir, por lo que había empezado a frecuentar un club. Allí hacía golf, natación y a veces un poco de equitación. Era de miembros exclusivos.

Un día, en el bar del club conoció a una preciosa rubia. La mujer era algo baja, pero con un cuerpo de infarto, y apenas sus ojos se cruzaron no pudieron evitar sentir una irresistible atracción. Al principio sólo fueron un par de escuetos saludos, seguidos de conversaciones, y cuando quiso acordar estaban teniendo sexo furioso en el asiento trasero del auto de Eren.

El joven recordó lo mucho que le gustaban las mujeres, y esta joven especialmente, que tenía una mirada desafiante y era bastante audaz. Descubrió que Annie, así se llamaba, era una caza fortunas como él, por lo que enseguida congeniaron, contándose anécdotas y disfrutando del tiempo juntos.

En contrapartida, su relación con Levi comenzó a cambiar. Eren ya no se mostraba tan animado, ni tan paciente con su pareja. Mientras más crecía su entusiasmo por verse a escondidas con Annie, más se opacaba la situación con Levi.

—Eren —le dijo el empresario sentado en el borde de su cama—. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche?

Hacía al menos un mes desde la última noche que habían pasado juntos, y lo cierto es que Levi extrañaba esa cercanía con su marido.

—Lo siento, estoy algo cansado hoy, ¿no te molesta o sí?

—No, claro, está bien —Levi se acercó y besó su frente—. Eren, buenas noches, dulces sueños.

—Sí, buenas noches.

El hombre se retiró a su habitación. Se sentía mortificado, quería recuperar esos alegres días, pero no sabía cómo, ni qué hacer.

—Hanji, tengo algunos problemas y, no sé a quién pedirle consejo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, las cosas con Eren, están raras. No sé muy bien que sucede, sé que no soy muy expresivo, o cariñoso y estoy trabajando en eso, pero… ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

La mujer suspiró y pensó un poco. Ya le parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin que el joven mostrara sus verdaderos colores.

—Bueno, no lo conozco tanto como tú. Pero haz algo especial para él, date tiempo, invítalo a viajar juntos, escúchalo, la falta de comunicación hace que haya problemas con las parejas. Busca algo que sea especial para él, que le haga saber lo mucho que piensas cuando no se ven, sorpréndelo.

—¿Algo especial, eh? Mmm, creo que sé que puedo hacer. Gracias.

La mujer sonrió, pero decidió hacer una movida que venía pensando desde hacía un tiempo.

Annie se recostó a su lado, transpirada y agitada. Eren fue al baño a tirar el preservativo y mojar su cabeza. Notó una marca por arriba de su clavícula y frunció el ceño. Volvió a la cama y la regañó.

—Te dije que no dejaras marcas, tonta, mira esto. Si Levi la descubre, ¿qué le diré?

—¿Por qué debería verla? Dijiste que ustedes ya no follaban.

—No, pero a veces puedo andar sin camisa o quién sabe.

—Ya, sepárate de una vez. Te irás con lo suficiente para vivir más que bien por mucho tiempo.

—No, tenemos un acuerdo pre nupcial.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Le firmaste un acuerdo pre nupcial?

—Era eso o no podríamos casarnos.

—Pues simple dile que lo anule. O abre una cuenta y mueve algo de dinero a ella. Guarda joyas, yo que sé, algo debes hacer.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Siempre está la posibilidad de matarlo —Eren la miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué? Sé honesto, Eren, ¿acaso nunca lo has pensado?

El joven no dijo nada, miró al otro costado sintiéndose fatal.

—No quiero terminar en la cárcel.

—No lo harás. Primero lo emborrachas, le pones algo en la comida, la bebida, y luego que se desmaye, le das un líquido con pastillas molidas por el trasero, el intestino grueso las absorbe más rápido de lo que crees, le tiras unas cuantas pastillas por la boca, algunas alrededor, ¡voilá! El tipo se suicidó con pastillas. Es imposible que sospechen nada.

—No sé si alegrarme por tu ingenio o sentir miedo de ti.

—Te digo que funciona, una amiga mía lo hizo con su marido. Y tan campante, anda viviendo como una reina con todo lo que se quedó. No te queda opción, Eren, si él no anula el acuerdo tarde o temprano te quedarás en la calle y sin un solo centavo.

El joven tragó saliva, si algo le aterraba más que la cárcel era quedarse sin dinero.

—No te preocupes, amor, yo te ayudaré con todo, confía en mí —la rubia lo besó apasionadamente y se le trepó de nuevo encima—. Una vez que te libres de él, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros. ¿No quieres eso? Dejar de escondernos, follar cuando queramos, mira este hermoso cuerpo —dijo pasando las manos por su esbelta figura—. Todo para ti, mi amor.

Eren se dejó arrastrar por completo. Annie lo había hechizado, a pesar de ser casi una criminal.

Esa noche, Levi se sorprendió de que Eren lo hubiera esperado con una fastuosa cena.

—¿Y esto?

—Bueno, no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, ¿verdad? Anda, vamos a disfrutar. Has trabajado muy duro últimamente, ¿no?

—Vaya, muchas gracias —aceptó su esposo tomando asiento y sonriendo con suavidad.

Comieron fastuosamente, y Eren no dejaba de llenar la copa de Levi, hacía de cuenta que bebía a su par, pero lo cierto es que hacía lo imposible por tomar poco. Nunca pensó que el hombre tuviera tanta resistencia para la bebida. Recién cuando estaban terminando la cuarta botella de costoso vino, comenzó a ver algunos efectos en su marido. Se reía bobamente de cualquier cosa, sus pómulos estaban levemente rosas. Se quitó el saco y la corbata y desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa.

—Tengo algo para ti, se supone que debía dártelo cuando cumpliéramos nuestro próximo aniversario, pero ya que, te lo daré ahora —El hombre sacó un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Eren.

—¿Una llave? —dijo sacando la misma del sobre.

—Así es.

—¿De qué es?

—Es una sorpresa.

—Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a dejar con la duda?

—Espera nuestro aniversario y lo verás. Te vas a volver loco de contento, ja.

Se levantó un poco tambaleante y puso música a todo volumen, mientras ya bebía del pico de la botella. Eren nunca lo había visto tan desenfadado. Al ritmo de una movediza música electrónica, se unió a su baile sugestivo y se rieron mucho, tanto que Eren casi olvida su objetivo principal.

—Eren, Eren, te amooo —decía el hombre y se guindaba de su cuello para besarlo ardorosamente.

El resultado es que tuvieron sexo salvaje en los sillones del living, y para cuando Levi estuvo completamente dormido y desnudo en la cama, Eren no pudo hacerlo, lo veía tan vulnerable e indefenso que el cargo de conciencia fue más fuerte. Lo arropó y besó su frente.

—Levi, buenas noches, dulces sueños —el hombre rió un poco entre sueños y Eren se sintió muy culpable de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

La ira de Annie no se hizo esperar.

—¡Eres un completo cobarde, idiota!

—Es que no puedo hacer esto, ¿no lo entiendes?

—No hay remedio, lo haré yo.

—¿Qué?

—Fingiremos un asalto, debes asegurarte que no irá con seguridad, ni choferes. Lo citas en algún lugar e iré a su encuentro. Con pasamontañas y en la noche nadie me reconocerá. Manejo armas desde pequeña, mi padre es policía y él me enseñó. Dos tiros en la cabeza y listo.

Eren se refregó el cabello ansioso y preocupado.

La cita era para la Plaza de Armas, Eren le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para él, que por favor fuera puntual y se encontraran a las nueve. El problema es que Levi no apareció por el lugar acordado, se confundió y terminó en otra plaza diferente.

—Te digo que esto está mal, por algo no salen las cosas. Dios, dejemos este tema, apenas si puedo dormir por las noches —le dijo Eren a la rubia.

—Eres tan patético. No es tan difícil.

—Me encargaré, ¿de acuerdo? Solo dame tiempo, lo haré a mi manera.

—Como quieras. Pero haz algo de una vez.

Hanji lo descubrió todo. Con cautela, confeccionó un sobre y se lo envió a Levi. El mismo le llegó el viernes por la mañana. No tenía remitente, lo que le resultó extraño. Por un momento estuvo tentado a hacerlo verificar, pero finalmente decidió armarse de valor y abrirlo. Una nota precedía al resto de las evidencias:

Sr. Ackerman, su esposo lo engaña. La mujer es Annie Leonheart.

El resto eran más de cien fotos con la mujer en cuestión. Besos, abrazos, ingresando en hoteles. El hombre no podía creerlo. No quería.

—Oh, viniste temprano —dijo Eren acercándose, algo desconcertado.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —le habló con frialdad el empresario.

—No, en absoluto. Pero si me hubieras avisado hubiera preparado la cena.

—No importa, no comeré, permiso —se fue a su habitación unos momentos, Eren lo siguió.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

Levi no le respondió, entró a su habitación, se sacó los zapatos, el saco y la corbata, su semblante completamente serio. Eren se rascó la nuca y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué te tiene de mal humor?

El hombre se giró, sacó el sobre de su maletín y lo estampó en el pecho de Eren.

—Esto. Ven al living, vamos a hablar seriamente.

Para cuando eren llegó al living, Levi estaba con un vaso de whisky. Lo miró y el chico corrió la mirada apenado.

—¿Y bien? Tienes algo para decir.

—No.

—Perfecto, vamos a hacer las cosas muy simples. Ya sabes que no me gustan las discusiones. Quiero que hagas tus valijas y te vayas de mi casa. Puedes llevarte lo que gustes, no me interesa, pero mañana al regresar no quiero que estés aquí. Mi abogado se contactará contigo.

—¿Qué? Espera un momento, Levi.

—No, calla. No quiero escucharte. No quiero que me aclares nada, ha sido muy duro ver todo eso.

—¿Me mandaste a seguir?

—No, no tengo idea quien lo hizo, simplemente me informaron esta mañana. Puedes verificar el sobre, no tiene remitente.

Eren inspiró, se cruzó de brazos y al fin se sacó todas las máscaras.

—No, no me iré. No firmaré ningún divorcio. Esta es mi casa también. Si quieres sacarme tendrás que conseguir una orden de desalojo.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? En menos de 24 horas te sacaré de aquí, si quieres hacerlo por las malas, bien, lo haremos así. Confié en ti, te di todo, Eren. Si tantas ganas tenías de estar con otra persona deberías haber terminado conmigo primero. Hazte responsable de tus actos.

—¡No me echarás a la calle como si fuera un perro! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Y no me iré con las manos vacías eso tenlo por seguro.

—Pues tienes un acuerdo pre nupcial firmado. ¿Adivina qué? Puedo hacerlo y lo haré, tú no dudaste para revolcarte con esa mujer, yo no dudaré en sacarte de mi vida —Levi no iba a decirle nada de que había anulado los documentos y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero Eren no lo sabía, y si al menos podía hacerle pasar un mal momento, lo haría.

Ambos se miraron con rencor.

—Cuatro años, imbécil, invertí cuatro años de mi vida en ti —habló Eren, las venas de su frente perfilándose siniestras—. Aguanté tus caprichos, tus egoísmos, querías tenerme confinado aquí como si fuera tu prisionero. "No trabajes, no te preocupes, yo te daré todo", en realidad solo querías que me convirtiera en un desviado como tú, sin vida social, sin amigos, sin nada, querías que dependiera completamente de ti, ¡esto no es una vida, es una condena!

—Pues no parecía desagradarte, nunca escuché quejas de tu parte. Piensa lo que quieras, Eren, la decisión está tomada.

Levi intentó retirarse, pero el joven se levantó y lo agarró del brazo con una fuerza descomunal, tiró de él y lo estampó contra la pared haciendo que largara un sonoro quejido.

—¿A quién crees que le hablas de esa manera? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Deberías agradecerme, si no fuera por mí seguirías solo y arrumbado en tu triste y miserable vida.

Levi le estampó una sonora bofetada, Eren gruñó y lo arrastró de los cabellos al centro del salón, luego lo arrojó al suelo. Levi se puso de pie y quiso huir pero el joven lo empujó de nuevo contra el piso. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comprimió su cuello con saña con ambas manos. Levi alcanzó a darle una feroz trompada que le sacó sangre del labio inferior, lo empujó y trató de girarse para escapar. Eren le cayó sobre su espalda y tomando con fuerza del cabello tiró hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante para golpear su cabeza contra la dura superficie.

Levi gritó agónico, con su mano libre, arañó el brazo de Eren que al fin lo liberó, le tiró una patada a la quijada y al fin puso ponerse de pie para correr desesperado hacia la puerta de entrada. Pero antes de tomar el pomo, Eren lo alcanzó, lo tiró hacia atrás, y puso el seguro sacando la llave.

—No saldrás vivo de aquí, ¿me escuchaste?

El empresario tembló arrastrándose hacia atrás en el suelo.

—Es-espera, tra-tranquilo.

Eren caminó hacia la cocina, Levi escuchó el ruido de los cuchillos y desesperado trató de escapar yendo a su habitación, ¡su celular estaba allí! ¡Debía pedir ayuda! No pudo cerrar a tiempo, Eren era demasiado veloz y él estaba muy asustado.

El joven ingresó y vio como Levi tomaba su celular. Se le tiró encima, un cuchillo en la mano, y con la otra le quitó el aparato que no dudó en estrellar contra una de las paredes. Levi lo miró con terror, mientras respiraba agitado.

Eren lo tomó del cuello, el filoso cuchillo refulgiendo en su otra mano, sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de resentimiento.

—¡Es-espera, espera! ¡Lo a-a-anulé, lo anulé! ¡Lo ju-juro! ¡Ugh!

Tomó con ambas manos el brazo de Eren que lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza sobre la garganta, haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar.

—¡¿Qué mierda anulaste?!

—Err, el a-ac-ac, ¡argh! —Eren lo soltó un poco—. El a-acuerdo, yo lo-lo a-anu-nulé.

Eren lo soltó, el hombre tosió repetidas veces, casi sofocado. Se arrastró hasta la cama, donde se hizo una bolita a un costado, mientras temblaba y seguía tosiendo.

Eren se acercó y le apuntó con el cuchillo.

—Jura que dices la verdad.

—Lo-lo j-juro.

Eren se alejó y cayó de rodillas resoplando agitado. Levi lo miró con temor.

—¿Ibas a ma-matar-matar-me?

El joven soltó el cuchillo asustado, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

—Lo siento, lo siento, me descontrolé.

—De-déj-deja, déjame, s-s-so-solo.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se acercaba con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

Pero Levi estaba demasiado asustado, tomó el velador casi ciego y se lo aventó por la cabeza, produciéndole una herida en la frente. Se levantó y salió a trompicones, para ir de nuevo a la puerta principal. Intentó en vano abrirla, no estaba la llave.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! —Eren se garraba de la herida, de donde brotaba profusa sangre y caía sobre su rostro.

—¡No me to-toques! ¡A-ale-aléj-ate! ¡Ibas a mat-mat-matar-me! ¡Te de-denun-ci-ci-aré!

Eren lo agarró de nuevo de los cabellos y los arrastró hacia el balcón. Levi se retorció, lanzando patadas y arañazos, Eren le bajó una trompada y luego volvió a arrastrarlo. Lo levantó en vilo apretándolo del cuello y lo acercó a la baranda, dejándole medio cuerpo afuera. Levi se aferró con ambas manos a su brazo, sangre le bajaba de la nariz.

—E-Eren, n-no, no lo ha-agas.

Eren respiraba como una bestia, completamente fuera de sí. Pero al ver la cara de terror de Levi y como trataba en vano de no caer, algo se removió en él. Eventualmente lo bajó y lo soltó. Para luego sentarse a unos metros, resoplando cansado. Levi tosió bastante, los dedos de Eren marcados en su cuello.

—¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? —soltó Eren mirando sus manos y luego a Levi.

El hombre no podía hablar del shock, pero hizo un esfuerzo. No quería que Eren volviera a enojarse.

—No… no te den-denun-ci-cia-ré. N-no l-lo ha-haré.

Se quedaron un rato así. Levi contra la baranda, temblando y Eren controlando su respiración.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el empresario, mirando triste al otro.

—No lo sé… yo solo, no lo sé. Me gustan las mujeres, lo había olvidado, y luego, solo pasó.

—¿La amas?

Eren se quedó callado sopesando esa pregunta, nunca se lo había planteado en verdad.

—Pensé que había a-amor entre no-nosotros.

—¿Amor? —repitió Eren apretándose la herida de la cabeza—. ¿Acaso eres ciego, o qué? Aquí nunca hubo amor, tú solo querías alguien para presumir, y yo solo quería tu dinero. Además…

Y luego repitió esas tres venenosas palabras que Levi creyó no volver a escuchar jamás.

— **Nadie podría amarte** … si no tuvieras la fortuna que tienes, con dinero, ¿quién necesita amor?

Luego se puso de pie, suspirando cansado, para finalmente entrar, le dolía todo el cuerpo. No escuchó los pasos de Levi detrás suyo, por lo que volvió a girarse, no fuera que le diera otro ataque al millonario y optara por atacarlo de nuevo o algo. Se quedó mudo al ver la expresión desolada en su semblante.

El hombre se puso de pie con dificultad, como si fuera una especie de autómata viviente, y se le acercó despacio. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, Eren abrió grande sus ojos, dos finas lágrimas habían caído del rostro de Levi.

El hombre tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, muy suavemente, se puso en puntas de pie y dejó un sentido beso en su frente, manchándose con un poco de su sangre en el proceso. Luego lo soltó y volvió hacia el balcón.

—¿Levi?

Lo vió treparse sobre la pasarela que daba a la calle, el viento sacudiendo sus ropas.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Levi se giró y lo miró con tranquilidad. Sus ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

 _—Eren… buenas noches, dulces sueños._

Y acto seguido se dejó caer hacia atrás, al vacío. Para cuando Eren llegó gritando al borde, un crujiente sonido de huesos reventándose se estrelló en sus tímpanos.

No supo en que momento estuvo en el ascensor, ni cuando se hizo con la calle, el cuerpo de Levi estaba estrellado contra el techo de un auto cuya alarma sonaba sin cesar, una pierna le faltaba, y regueros de sangre salían de su cabeza, oídos y boca. No escuchaba nada, como si los sonidos hubieran desaparecido por completo, se trepó sobre el vehículo para gritar su nombre incontables veces, lo levantó apretándolo contra su cuerpo, aullando por ayuda.

—¡No te mueras, no te mueras! ¡Levi! ¡LEVIIIII!

…

Sentado en el borde de una de las ambulancias, sedado y con una manta térmica sobre la espalda, vió como la policía científica retiraba el cuerpo. No podía hablar. Estaba completamente perturbado.

Los próximos días pasaron muy rápido. Con las cámaras de seguridad del departamento se determinó que la causa de la muerte del empresario había sido el suicidio. Cremaron su cuerpo y en un pequeño acto le entregaron las cenizas a su madre. La misma no parecía sorprendida al respecto. Apenas salieron de la funeraria fue a encarar a Eren para la hablar sobre la herencia.

La reunión con los abogados fue extensa, Eren sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera presente, pero no su alma. Escuchó la ardua discusión con los abogados de la madre del empresario. Al final se acordó que ella se quedaría con el 40% y Eren con el resto, sin necesidad de ir a un juicio. Salió. Annie lo esperaba en el pasillo, la mujer bostezó y fue a su encuentro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la rubia.

—Listo, ya se arregló.

—¿Salió todo bien? —Eren asintió, la mujer se colgó de su cuello y lo besó sin pudor—. Salió todo perfecto, ¿lo ves? Te lo dije, ahora a disfrutar, mi amor.

Subieron al Mercedes nuevo, y Eren manejó a la casa de fin de semana, no quería dormir en el departamento, lo pondría a la venta lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué sucede? Tienes una cara como de tragedia, ¿no estás contento?

—Sí, lo estoy, solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

Guardó el coche y entraron a la casa. Annie quería hacer el amor, pero Eren le pidió que le diera un respiro, no estaba de humor, la extensa reunión con los abogados lo había dejado agotado. La mujer renegó un poco, pero pronto estuvieron durmiendo.

La ventana estaba abierta, un persistente viento helado entró por la misma, Eren se removió en sueños, pero se despertó de improviso al sentir un par de labios helados besando su frente. Se sentó asustado en la cama y prendió el velador, el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Se tocó el lugar donde había tenido esa sensación, que aún persistía y sintió que una creciente angustia se le colaba en el pecho.

Se puso de pie y cerró la ventana. Annie dormía plácidamente, sin inmutarse. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

Caminó por la residencia, llena de recuerdos, llena del olor de Levi, era como si lo envolviera donde fuera que se moviera. Salió a la galería a tomar algo de aire fresco, ya estaba amaneciendo. Notó algo extraño, algo que no había notado antes. El garaje parecía… ¿más grande?

Se acercó al lugar, efectivamente, había una puerta por un costado del mismo, trató de abrir pero estaba cerrado. Recordó entonces la llave que Levi de diera unos días antes por su cercano aniversario. Entró al auto y estuvo revolviendo en la guantera hasta que la encontró. Efectivamente la llave abrió ese cuarto. Cuando encendió el interruptor, se quedó mudo. El lugar era como un anexo del garaje, y por lo visto tenía un enorme portón por la parte de atrás. Dentro había un auto. Un bellísimo auto de colección, completamente restaurado.

Un Chevrolet Coupé SS. En color celeste y acero. Portaba un enorme moño dorado encima y cintas que lo cubrían por completo. Eren estaba sin palabras. Sobre el capot había un sobre enorme. Con manos temblorosas lo tomó. Al abrirlo sacó una tarjeta grande, una foto de él y Levi en uno de sus viajes a Grecia. Con pulcra ortografía tenía escrito el siguiente mensaje:

 _"Querido Eren, ¡felicidades por nuestro nuevo aniversario! Espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado. No tienes idea lo mucho que me costó dar con esta belleza._

 _No te enojes, investigué la foto que me mostraste, especialmente la patente del auto de tu padre. Tenía la esperanza de rastrearlo y encontrarlo, ¡lo hice! No estaba en muy buenas condiciones, y el anterior dueño regateó mucho, pero al fin accedió a vendérmelo. Hablé con los mejores restauradores de la ciudad, eso me llevó mucho tiempo, espero que ahora tengas las respuestas que necesitas de porqué me ausenté en estos días. Tuve que viajar para verificar la compra de las partes y la restauración. Pero valió la pena, ¿verdad?_

 _No es cualquier Chevrolet Coupé SS, éste es efectivamente el mismo que usó tu padre. Quería que recuperaras una parte de tus valiosos recuerdos. Espero haberlo logrado. Ahora puedes seguir creando nuevas y bonitas memorias._

 _Lamento no dedicarte el tiempo que mereces, me esforzaré por ser la persona que necesitas, tenme paciencia. Por mi parte estoy muy agradecido de tenerte en mi vida, siempre pensé que el amor era algo inalcanzable, hasta que llegaste tú, y obraste el milagro._

 _Créeme que yo entregaría hasta el último centavo de mi fortuna, si con ello supiera que vas a estar bien y a salvo. Gracias por amarme, gracias por mostrarme que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida._

 _Te ama, tu esposo."_

Al fondo del sobre estaban las llaves del auto, pero Eren no las sacó. Cayó de rodillas en el piso, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas dolorosas, los lamentos se agolparon en su garganta, porque acababa de darse cuenta de una aterradora verdad. Sí lo había amado, y ahora era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta.

Dice un sabio proverbio chino, que hay tres cosas que nunca vuelven en la vida:

 ** _Una flecha lanzada._**

 ** _Una oportunidad perdida._**

 ** _Y las palabras pronunciadas…_**

.

By Luna de Acero… llorando…


End file.
